Document 5
by gollydarn
Summary: I thought I didn't like assignments, but lo and behold.


Hi! This is actually my first fanfic that I'm sharing on a website such as this, so if you catch any grammar mistakes or such, please let me know!

* * *

I plopped down on the couch, immediately cracking open my laptop.

Now, normally, I don't start dorkin' it up until I've eaten a week's worth of junk food, take an unnecessarily long shower, and lounge around on my couch watching old reruns of _Family Matters _(which is dorky in itself).

But today is not 'normally.'

Today, I scored the most beautiful, funny, cute, adorable little blonde thing as my project partner. And what better way to impress her than to start working straight away and make some serious progress?

Grinning at my own cleverness, I logged onto the sleek, white machine, waiting for it to start up while I glanced out the large window by me, already replaying the whole thing out in my head for the millionth time.

"_Alright, brats, listen up." Mr. Rivaille smacked his ruler down onto his desk, swiveling his head slowly, scrutinizing each and every one of us with enough intensity to burn down ten office buildings._

"_I'm assigning a project. Since all of you brats seem to like that last assignment where I had you write some letters__1__, we're gonna do that again. But instead, this time, it's going to be in pairs. Now, I'm not gonna get involved in all of your social drama crap that you've got going on, so you can choose your partners yourselves. Pick responsibly, or suffer a low grade." After that, he had sat back down in his spinny-chair, putting his feet up onto his desk, cracking open some obscure novel from the sixteenth century._

_Almost immediately, I jumped out of my seat like a rocket, already on my way to Christa's desk before anyone else got there._

_But it seemed that Reiner had the same idea._

_He was already at the blonde angel's desk, chatting her up, talking enthusiastically with his hands moving all around. She was smiling politely, nodding here and there, but I could tell she wanted to get out of the situation. I tried to catch her eye, but she was too busy struggling to interject into the burly blonde's consistent stream of words. _

_Irritated, I stalked over and not-so-gently poked Reiner on the shoulder. He turned around quickly, and was met by my tight smile._

"_Oh, hey, didn't see you there Reiner," I said, even though it was obviously false. You'd have to be blind not to spot his huge, muscular bodice. " I was just wondering if I could just talk to Christa for a sec. You don't mind, do you?" Grinning slyly, I moved closer to the angelic blonde's desk, draping an arm over her shoulders imperceptibly. _

"_Sure," Reiner said stiffly, breezing past me as fast as he could._

_But not before he leaned in and whispered, "Good luck with _that,_" scoffing at my subtle intentions._

_As soon as he left our general area, I could sense Christa visibly relax as she slumped against the table, giving me a thankful smile._

"_Thanks, Ymir," she said, still grinning, "I was afraid he was gonna back me into a corner there. I mean, I like Reiner, but…"_

"_No problem." I said quickly, trying to control my heartbeat, still hearing my name on her lips. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to be partners…f-for the letter shit, I mean." I had come in a beat too late, I had fucked it up. She hasn't even agreed yet and I was already making her feel uncomfortable. I swiftly turned my head to the side, not even daring to look her in the eye. I wouldn't blame her if she treated me the same way she had with Reiner, after that; if she just politely and delicately declined. After all, who'd want to be partners with the awkward gay who's just the school joke?_

_But Christa only smiled and said, "I'd love to be your partner," as she brought her hand up under my chin, guiding my head so I was facing her full-on, looking me in the eyes with a warmth that spread through my whole body. But what really got me was the hidden meaning behind those words. That, out of context, in one of my, very many, fantasies, she could've been agreeing to something that would've made me the happiest person, like, ever._

_My heart fluttered like some girly shit in a romance novel as I tried to stop the excited squeal that threatened to slip out of my mouth._

I was snapped out of my fantasies when a rather insistent _ding _sounded from my laptop.

_Call from Christa Lenz. Accept?__2_

_Hell yeah, Accept!_

Even if she was just calling to get started on the Letters, I still felt an immense joy take residence in my whole being.

Quickly looking into my hazy reflection in my laptop screen, I finger-brushed my hair like the cliché bitch I was and pulled on a grin before hitting the large, green _Accept _button in the Skype window.

* * *

1: Levi had his class do a project where they'd write letters to a famous people in history during different points in their lives. I dunno, I just thought It'd be something that Levi would totally go for.

2: I have actually never used Skype, so I'm totally relying on Tumblr joke-posts for this one. If there's someone who's actually really familiar with Skype and it's controls, settings etc., could you please fill me in a bit? Because it's going to play a major role in this story.

Note: There will be other side pairings, just so you're aware! But the story will mainly be YumiKuri!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
